The Tomato Blessing
by CiaoPartigiano
Summary: Ludwig was ready to take his and Feliciano's relationship to the next level. But first there was something he needed to ask Feliciano's older Italian brother.


Ludwig must be crazy.

Nope, he was down right insane.

If he had to be completely honest with himself. He was nervous. Dare he say? Intimidated? Afraid even?

But afraid of what you might ask?

The fiery Italian who sat across the table from him. Legs crossed a little scowl on his face a small cup of coffee in his hands. Lovino took a sip and place the cup down still clearly annoyed to be here at this cafe with the German man. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the other man who was sweating bullets.

"You drag me all this way at this ungodly hour to just stare at me or what?" Lovino adjusted his coat closer to his body the early morning breeze giving him goosebumps. "I could be sleeping right now, bastard." He huffed.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm glad you were able to come out here in such a short notice Romano." Ludwig, of course remembered to address Lovino by his title knowing how angry the Italian gets. Some time ago, Ludwig had learned Lovino's human name and once it slipped out from his lips he got a mouth full from him. Only his friends and family were allowed to address him by his human name and Ludwig was not his friend and certainly wasn't family to him. That's what Lovino had told him those many years ago and since then Ludwig had addressed him as only Romano.

Lovino scoffed. "You damn right you should be glad!" He glared at Ludwig his patients was starting to wear thin. "Now what's so important that you have to talk to me of all people. You know my stupid brother is at home, right? Either singing songs or waiting for you."

"Ah, that's the thing...What I want to talk to you about. Feliciano can not know...not yet." Ludwig eyes looked everywhere but Lovino. Why does it have to be so hard to talk to Feliciano's older brother.

This got Lovino curious. "What are you talking about, potato bastard?"

Ludwig breathed deeply and sat up straighter. "You already know the relationship between your brother and me, correct?"

Lovino looked taken back not expecting this. Of course he knew about his brother's relationship with the German man. Feliciano was always talking about his time with Ludwig. How they held hands at the park that day or they went on a date to Venice or wherever they decided to adventure off to. He knew his little brother was utterly in love with the blond man. And as much as Lovino wanted to be disgusted by the relationship...he couldn't. Feliciano was just...so happy. He hasn't seen his brother this happy since...that boy.

Lovino shifted uncomfortably in his seat for a moment. "Of course, I know you idiot. It's kind of hard to ignore Feliciano went he's talking about it 24/7."

"Right…" Ludwig coughed feeling uncomfortable himself. He had to make a mental note to ask Feliciano how much does he tell Lovino about their relationship. "Well...Feliciano and I...We have been together for years now. And...It might sound crazy...idiotic even but…." Ludwig reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black box. Almost immediately Lovino eyes went as big as saucers as he spotted it.

"But I was thinking on asking Feliciano to marry me."

Ludwig wasn't sure on what kind of reaction he was expecting from Lovino. If he had to be honest, he was hoping it was the usual anger and shock from him. That, he knew how to handle. But no, Lovino only stayed quiet his eyes still lingering on to the little black box Ludwig held. Surprisingly, Lovino reached out and gently took the black box from Ludwig's hand. Ludwig let him still in a bit of shock.

Carefully, Lovino opened the little box and his eyes only widen at the gold band. He inspected it closer and saw there was some writing engraved inside the ring.

_Ich liebe dich_

Lovino didn't have to know German to understand what that meant. He closed the box but still held it in his hands. He sighed and gave a breathy laugh he pushed his hair back as if he was trying to comprehend what was going on. This made Ludwig uneasy.

Lovino placed the box on the table in between them and took a sip from his lukewarm coffee. Ludwig was about to reach for the ring but was stopped when Lovino's hand grabbed his.

"Do you really love my brother enough to marry him?" Lovino looked at him intensely. "Do you really love him enough to stay with him forever until the day our immortal lives finish." He leaned closer on the table. "We live very long lives, you know? If a hundred years past, no if a thousand years past, if centuries pass by, are you still going to love him?" His grip tighten on Ludwig, he was shaking. "Tell me, you're not going to tire of his singing, of his constant crying, or his overindulgence of pasta and gelato. That you're not going to leave him when the moment comes."

Ludwig didn't have to think twice.

"When I met your brother during the war there was so much going on. Our lives are controlled by our bosses and because of that I was unsure of what was right and what was wrong. Yet, I knew one thing was for sure. I love Feliciano. His crying, his laughter, his simplistic views on life. I love your brother in all his flaws and glory. Not a hundred years or a thousand will ever change the love I have for Feliciano. The years will not diminish my love for him."

"How could I be sure of that Ludwig?" Lovino eyes held some mixed emotion."How could I believe that's true. I can't stand to see my little brother to be hurt again."

Ludwig paused but then he leaned onto the table. "You can't be sure. It's impossible to know what the future holds for us. But, you could trust me. Trust me when I say that I love him. That if I ever lost him I would be losing a part of myself."

Lovino stayed quiet and pulled away from Ludwig and leaned back in his chair. He looked across from the cafe to the water fountain that was in the middle of the plaza. "You know...We...who we are...we can't really get married, not like normal people do."

"I understand. Our responsibilities and unique lives prevent us from doing even the most simplest things. I know I can't marry Italy there's too many politics and formalities that come with marrying another nation. But that doesn't mean I can't marry Feliciano and that's why I called you here today." Ludwig finally took ahold of the ring and placed it back in his coat pocket. "Not as South Italy or Romano...but as Lovino Vargas. As Feliciano's older brother. I wanted your blessing, I want to know that it's okay if I married Feliciano Vargas."

"You...You want my blessing?" Lovino was shell-shocked. He sat up straighter and tried to see if the other man was messing with him. "But...but why?"

"You are his family. And your opinion matters to me. I know I am your least favorite person but I wouldn't want to take Feliciano away from you without telling you. It would not be an honorable thing for a German man like me to do."

Lovino looked down at his coffee it was no longer steaming. He watched as the coffee swirled in the cup in little circles. He bit his lip trying to think of the right words to say. "Feliciano...he's...He's all I have left of my family. My little brother...and...and you want me to give him away to you. Not knowing if what you say is completely true."

Ludwig frowned. He knew this was going to happe-

"But…" Ludwig paused his thoughts. "But...I've seen the love he has for you. The way he looks at you. With so much love. Like, you are his light in a world that's been so dark for him. And...and what kind of brother would I be if I refused him that light."

Ludwig looked on wide eyed.

"I...I give you my blessing...to marry Feliciano."

Ludwig let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Romano…"

Lovino raised up a hand interrupting the other man. "Lovino...is fine…"

He smiled and watched how Lovino quickly blushed. "I swear to god though you tell anyone what I told you don't be shocked when you find my foot up your ass." He quickly added crossing his arms looking away.

"Ja, I understand. Thank you Lovino." Lovino side eyed the blond and huffed. "I promise to take care of Feliciano."

"Ah well...Thanks to...for caring about what I had to say."

"Of course." Ludwig felt relieved. The fiery Italian maybe sharped tongued but he knew deep down he really did care. In his own special way.

The waitress walked back and Lovino flagged her down. "Scusa, could we get two cornettos and two more coffees?" The waitress smiled and nodded. Lovino looked back at the surprised German. He raised an eyebrow. "What? Might as well eat something while we're here...But don't get so used to it. You may be my brother in law soon but that doesn't mean I'm going to start gracing you with my kindness."

"Ja, I figured much." Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck but still he held that smile. The waitress set down their fresh coffee and bread and Lovino took a sip hiding the fact that he to was smiling.

The End.

* * *

_So, lately I've been wanting to write one-shots more than actually work on my other stories. I think I have more ideas for one-shots and I plan on continuing on writing more. I'm trying to experiment using characters that don't normally interact with each other or who I wish interacted more._

_I want to experiment different types of relationships whether it be platonic or romantic. I think we need more of that in our lives. I want people to know there's many types of love. Not just romantic but also the friendship type or the love siblings share or a parent might have for their child._

_So, I hope y'all like this and thank you for being supportive!_

_~CP_


End file.
